Ryūga Dōgai
Ryūga Dogai is the primary protagonist in The One Who Shines in the Darkness of the Garo series. He is a Makai Knight and the current wielder of the Garo armor; he's the new titled Golden Knight Garo. Personality & Character Ryūga is a young Makai Knight that inherited the title of Golden Knight Garo. As the successor of the previous Garo, there are a lot of expectations for him to be strong and worthy to honor the title, however, such things never mattered to him. Like any young warrior, he's emotional, less disciplined, brash, and frequently bends and/or blatantly breaks rules established by the Makai Order. However, his emotions also makes him more compassionate, merciful, and warm towards others. Although titled Garo, Ryūga is an independent agent; he doesn't answer to the Makai Order. Rather, he spends his days independently traveling from one location to the next to cleanse all threats of Horrors before moving on. He's confident in his abilities as he believes he's strong and will use his abilities to protect humanity against Horrors. Skills & Abilities Ryūga is a trained Makai Knight; he's highly skilled in martial arts and hunting down Horrors. On top of his martial arts abilities, he's shown to be a skilled acrobat as he is able to leap tall bounds and jump across buildings while doing flips mid-air. He has a natural ability that stands unique amongst Makai Knights and Makai Priests: Ryūga has extra-sensory empathic abilities. By touching objects that had physical contact with other beings, humans and/or Horrors alike, he can sense the emotions, intentions, and passed conversations to reveal the truth behind the being in question. With this ability, he can tell if a person (or entity) is good or bad, truthful or dishonest, and uncover certain past events. Tools & Equipment *Garoken *Garo *Madō Lighter History Unlike those before him, Ryuga Dougai is not of the Saezima line. Growing up as a child on an isolated island, Ryuga had always been fascinated with the long blackened Garo armor since his visit to the Tower of Heroic Spirits as a child, and promised his mother Hakana that he would be its wearer someday. Ryuga trained under Burai's instruction on the island for ten years with Rago as his training partner before gaining the right to bear the Garo title. Though he killed Rago to complete his training, Ryuga takes his training partner's fang as a keepsake and began a life of solitude after being told that his mother died during his training, resenting the Makai Priest for not being able to protect his mother. Not stationed in one place like Makai Knights usually are, Ryuga travels across Japan's cities to slay Horrors and erecting crude tombs overlooking them in memory of his mother. Eventually, Ryuga is sent to Vol City where he is reunited with Burai and reluctantly agrees to help him and the other Makai Knights stationed there. Finding himself facing Madō Horrors, Ryuga sees visions of his mother whenever hit by golden shock waves and emitted by the Madō Horrors' wounds that cause the Garo armor to momentarily regain its golden appearance as brief as the pain associated with it. While learning that they are behind the Horror residence of Vol City, Ryuga unwittingly gives the Kaneshiro Group enough evidence of his actions to create propaganda portraying him as a serial killer, and placing a ¥300,000,000 bounty on his head. However, Ryuga resolves the matter by going through with an meticulously elaborated plan to confirm Rivera's identity as a Madō Horror, retrieve a piece of material off of her for developing a Madō Horror Detector while faking his death at the Vol TV station. After his confrontation with Hyena, Ryuga makes a grave marker for his mother on the cliff overlooking the Vol City with Rian's help. Though his mind is racing with thoughts of Vol City and the mystery of his armor's connections to them, Ryuga reaches the conclusion that destroying the Madō Horrors is the only way to obtain answers. After the revelation that Tousei is responsible for the Horrors in Vol City, learning that he is human, Ryuga is once more portrayed as a terrorist along with the rest of his group. Though he evades Tousei's attempt to make him into a Madō Horror, Ryuga ends up being blinded by Sonshi with the Garoken thrown into the lobby of Tousei's office where it remained. Despite extremely unfavorable odds due to his blindness and placed in solitary confinement, Ryuga escapes the SG1 prison and with timely aid from his fellow Knights, retrieves the Garoken. Soon after, finally acknowledged by Zaruba as they form a contract, Ryuga is reunited with his mother and learns that she was used by Tousei to sire Madō Horrors who are revealed to hold her memories. After Hakana gives up her own eyesight to restore his, Ryuga races off to the Hill of Zedom's Arm to save Rian, and finally kill Enhou through the combined efforts of him and Rian. After killing Enhou, hearing the last trances of the woman's humanity through her necklace, Ryuga vows to never have another innocent be sired as a Madō Horror. In a bid to stop Zedom's resurrection, the group head for the slowly crumbling Hill of Zedom's Head and Ryuga knows right from the start that Burai intends to sacrifice himself. He eventually thanks Burai for all the priest has done for him, before heading to fight Sonshi and defeating him with the aid of his friends. With the Garo armor finally regains its brilliance, forced to kill his mother to spare her from becoming a Horror, Ryuga battles Zedom. During the fight, as the Horror attempts to consume him, Ryuga tells Zedom that the eyes he gained from his mother are a symbol of hope and future before he and the Makai Knights destroy him. With Vol City saved, Ryuga parts ways with his friends to not only build a grave marker for his mother in the Makai Priest ruins, but also deal with Tousei since he is now a Horror. After Rian kills Tousei in his stead, Ryuga accepts her request for her to join him in his southward journey. Pics Gallery Ryuga Listening.jpg Ryuga1.jpg Ryuga.jpg Relationships *Hakana (mother) *Zaruba (partner) *Rian (love interest) *Burai (surrogate father and mentor) *Takeru Jakuzure (best friend) *Aguri Kusugami (friend) *Enhō (reluctant enemy) *Sonshi (arch-enemy) *Tousei Kaneshiro (enemy) *Zedom (enemy) Articles & References Notes & Trivia External Links Category:Characters Category:Makai Knight